Letters To You
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: Different one shot series of "In the event of my death" letter written from random characters in the show to other characters. Who the To and From are will depend on my mood. Elizabeth never died and neither did Carson. No character deaths, just letters they wrote to the others in case they did die. Don't know if I'll do everyone, but all characters are possible.
1. Hey John, It's Rodney

Hey John,

So I know handwritten letters were never really my thing, I like typing better. Still, Jeanine always told me handwritten letters were the best, because they gave whoever you were writing to something to hold on to, that they meant enough to you to take the time to do it. So here I am, writing you a letter.

I have never felt the need to write "In the event of my death letters" but now it feels like the smart thing to do. While I may not be an eloquent writer, I'm hoping you'll never read this letter in the first place, so I don't feel too badly about it.

So here it goes. If you are reading this John, Pegasus has finally taken me down, in some way or another. I don't know how it might have happened. It could be by the fault of my own arrogance, or a mistake, or simple accident. The Wraith could have finally taken me. No matter what happened though, I don't want you to feel the guilt I know you felt after Ford's death. It wasn't your fault, and team leader or not I'm not your responsibility. You cannot protect me every minute of every day, and if my death was the result of a choice between me and others dying, like when we found the other city, I'm proud of you. As much as I may exaggerate my own worth, there are many things more important.

Secondly, please, please, please, try not to get yourself killed? As heroic as your almost daily suicide runs are, please refrain from throwing yourself in the line of fire as often as possible; it's stressful for the infrastructure. Poor Atlantis, she's so in love with you I think she might just sink the city if you died. Seriously though, You know how much Atlantis and everyone who lives there loves and depends on you John. They can't function without you. I couldn't, If I was reading your letter (which you better not have written). I'm not there to come up with last minute miracles anymore John. You have to protect them all on your own. I know you can do it Sheppard.

Lastly, there are some things, things I know my tendencies to be petty and selfish can prevent me from saying that I want said. While I maintain a good percent of my staff are complete and utter imbeciles, Radek is a genius and I absolutely demand he take my place. If he isn't there Miko, she's brilliant as well, but Radek, well, let's just say the man has earned my trust and admiration tenfold. I trust you to make sure he gets his chance, rather he wants my job or not, you need him.

Ronon and Teyla are some of the greatest friends I've ever had, and Atlantis needs them too. Take care of them John, just as I'm quite sure they'll take care of you in my absence. Watch out for Elizabeth. I've known her a long time John, and she takes every paper cut one of her people gets to heart. She gave up everything for this expedition, and unlike you and I she left behind people who loved her dearly and were very close to her. Carson will need some help. We all know the man is a bleeding heart, and he's my best friend next you. Don't let him get too invested in everyone, or you'll lose him, because face it, death is a fact of life here, and he just has a hard time accepting that.

Take care of my sister John. We may have been distant for a long time, but I love her, and I know with Mom and Dad gone, losing the last of her family will be a hard blow. Maybe it will make it easier for her in the long run that we had been at odds for so many years. I hope so. Still, while I'll admit to liking her husband, I still don't approve of his job. There are two accounts set up back on Earth. One is for Jeanine should she need any rainy day money. The other is for Madison once she turns 18. There's enough in there for her to go to any college she chooses, and live comfortably for years. I'm telling you this because I need you to make sure the SGC gets the money to them. I trust you to watch out for Madison and Jeanine. They both adore you and while I'm sorry to put this burden on your shoulders, I'm sure you'd make a better uncle than I ever was or could be.

I would like to thank you John. I understand I'm an arrogant asshole who lacks almost all social skills; (while my genius should make up for most of it) I have never had friends. Never really made a difference to me. Not many wanted to try and even the people who did just couldn't r it long-term . You though, you stuck by me through thick and thin, and over the years I have come to trust and value you more than I have ever valued a friendship. We disagreed, we fought, but you still have saved my ass more times than I can count. I am jealous of you, I'll admit it now that I know I'm not around to see your reaction, but I have good reason to be. No one should be cool and smart too, it's unfair and defies the laws of nature (much like your hair). You're singlehandedly the bravest man I have ever met John Sheppard, and I can honestly say it was an honor to be your friend, and your teammate. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to change into the man I am today, and for never giving up on me. No matter what happened that resulted in your reading of this letter, I wouldn't trade my time here for a long lifetime back on Earth. So I guess that's it then. Everything professional has been taken care of, and I have brought myself to write everything I can to say to you, so I guess this is Goodbye then Sheppard. Take care of yourself you moron; don't let anyone blow up my city.

Sincerely,

Dr. M. Rodney McKay, PhD, PhD

P.S. My hidden coffee stash is your office. Best hiding place ever, the place still has cobwebs.

**So everyone, this Is a new series I'm planning on doing, Different characters writing "In the event of my death" letters, and maybe even a few characters finding them ( without major character death) Characters To and From will be random depending on my mood. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Ronon, my friend

Ronon,

I'm writing you this letter in the event of my death. I am aware that you are not a man of words, and while I respect your need for action, I am obviously not around to indulge in it with you. I know your English isn't very strong, but your Athosian is worse and your people's language was never known to mine.. I would simply like to say that you were the best friend I have ever had. We were the aliens in a city of strange people, and it took your arrival to finally make me stop feeling like an outsider, among these people we have both come to love. Thank you for staying and becoming a part of our team. Thank you for the numerous times you have saved my life, and that of those I care about.. I trust you to protect my family in my absence, which includes you, Rodney, and John. You must do your best to keep everyone safe in my absence. Do not run again my friend. There's nothing to run to out there, and you know it. You belong here, as do I. I trust you, I value you. You are one of the fiercest warriors I have ever had to honor of knowing, and I'm proud to have known you. I hope, that you never have to read this letter, but if you are, than I have perished and left my son motherless. I hate the idea of that, but you all needed me, and I loved being with you all too much to leave it.. I want you to mentor my son. Help him grow up strong. Maybe with the help of the people of Earth, my son will not know the fear we both suffered in the shadow of the Wraith. I know you have lost so much my friend, but I trust that besides our team, that has become a family for us here; you will also find a family for yourself one day. A strong son with your warrior's heart or a beautiful baby girl with the kindness you hide away. I feel deprived I will not get to meet them, but I know they will grow up to be good and honorable people like their father. Live a long and happy life my friend. May you find happiness.

Until we meet again,

Teyla.


	3. Dear John

Dear John,

Now doesn't that sound like a cheesy love song? I'll admit John; I have always found letters hard to write. If you say something wrong, it will eventually be blurred and forgotten, or at least remembered less clearly. With a letter, the words are there, in ink, for people to remember over and over again. Still, I wanted to write you this letter, for the reason it would be something to remember me by in case something ever happened to me. Which we both know isn't as unlikely as we'd like, despite how hard we both try to keep our people safe. I know you don't like talking about feelings, but for me, today, you'll just have to be okay. I have never met someone like you before John. You have an impact on everyone you meet. I've grown more confident in your presence, actual confidence instead of the "Fake it to make it." Policy I have thrived on for so long. Your belief in me? That's worth more than the approval of any Politian. Without you, we would have never gotten the approval of Teyla's people. From what Holland has told me, Teyla has not been this open and happy in a long time. I believe that is mostly because of you. Ronon would have never stayed if it wasn't for you, and now he's found a place. Rodney? John you have no idea the impact you had there. I have known Rodney for a very, very long time John. He is one of the closest friends I have ever had. You may find this difficult to believe, but Rodney was a wreck before we came to Atlantis. He knew he made a mistake with Sam and everything, but with him sure Jeanine hated him, stuck out alone in Siberia, he got bad. It was his dream research, but it was messing with his head. He stopped trying to connect with people. I know for a fact, he hadn't dated anyone until Katie since the thing with Sam. He was planned on giving up science, because he just couldn't handle it anymore. It took me weeks to convince him to come to Antarctica. When I met you, and he did, I was worried you would be judgmental, would pick on him like the rest of the military did. You didn't. You just accepted him, and your friendship grew. Your influence on our people, your bravery, your tendency to make anyone around you better for just knowing you, all of that with just the amazing knack you took to the job, didn't try to be condescending towards me, it is why I supported, and support you. I trust and believe in you and I trust you will take care of our people to the best of your ability when I'm gone. I know there have been some decisions that you have made that had others looking down on you, but I don't care, it makes you who you are in my eyes. I never wanted someone who will obey my orders without question. The people before me were stupid to try and make someone as smart as you not question something before you do it. I'm glad I have always had you watching my back and your support means more to me than I could possibly put into words. Good luck John. I know you'll do what's right. As cliché as it sounds, follow your heart. You have a good one. I Love we John, We all do. Your friendship made my life brighter.

With Love,

Elizabeth

**Up due to special request from an awesome reviewer! See this as romantic or not, it can go either way. Hope you enjoyied!**


End file.
